If you are with me
by Riwanon
Summary: You and me... we will always be together. It doesn't matter if we want or what other may say, we're destined... maybe doomed. Warnings: Yaoi, semi-incest, M-PREG. Conwolf, eventually Gwengun and Yozyuu.
1. Chapter 1: My dear sweet

**CHAPTER 1: MY DEAR SWEET**

As soon as Conrart arrived, Gwendal mentioned, like someone who is talking about the weather, that their little brother was ill. He said it was nothing serious, just a virus that was in the environment. But, of course, Wolfram being Wolfram, tried to feign that he was well as much time as he could. That was why now he would need more time to recover. Trying not to run and faking being totally calm, he went to Wolfram's room. Out of habit, more than of necessity, he made sure that no one would see him enter and, only then, he opened the door. Once he was in, he closed the door silently and got close to the bed where the boy rested. As he thought, he was sleeping. His blond curls spread on the pillow, his pink negligee and his angel face... unconsciously Conrart caressed his soft cheek that was still warm due to the fever. He felt how the blankets slightly rose and fell with the boy's breathing. Conrart knew that there was not, in the whole world, a more beautiful sight as Wolf sleeping.

- Conrad...- he was so lost in his thoughts that he hasn't realized that two beautiful green eyes, still sleepy, were observing him. A little smile that he couldn't hold back appeared in the young soldier's lips. - Welcome home.

- Yes... I'm here.

- I was very worried about you, why did it take you so long to come back?

- Some things got a little complicated, but don't worry. Now everything's fine and the only thing you have to do is rest. You're ill.

- what have gwendal told you? He's exaggerating, I'm fine.

- Really? Because you still have a fever. - Conrart caressed his hair, enjoying the feeling.- If you're not feeling well, you have to visit a doctor and do everything she says, ok? Don't pretend being tough again.

- Not, you too... you all worry too much.

- Why didn't you tell someone that you were feeling unwell?

- I just threw up a couple of times; it's not that much...

- Wolf...

- ...- he sighed. - Ok... I thought... it's stupid, but I thought... that maybe... I could be... pregnant.- The last word, he whispered it. His hands were fiddling with the blanket and his eyes were fixed on it. Conrart smiled, understanding, as he put his arm around his shoulders, trying to comfort him.

- It's not stupid. You know it could happen.

- As much as you know it's nearly impossible, being you half human.

- ...

- No, I mean... you know what I mean.

- Of course.

- Anyway, in the end it was just a stupid virus that has kept me in bed two whole days.

- And there will be more. I can assure you that you won't get out of here until you are fully recovered.

- Well, but now I have you to entertain me.

- Oh... and, exactly, what do you want me to do? – Conrad said as they look into each other's eyes, sharing complicit smiles, getting closer and closer.

- Well... you'll think of something, won't you? – His white hands caressed Conrart's neck and his short hair.

- Yes, I'll think of something.


	2. Chapter 2: When Gwendal found it out

**CHAPTER 2:**** WHEN GWENDAL FOUND IT OUT**

That morning was like any other one, rays of sunlight filtered through the window of Conrad's bedroom. The warm the little body beside him emitted was waking up his mind, bringing back memories of the previous night. Slowly, Conrad opened his eyes to see his little brother sleeping, hugging him. "When asleep, his face is like an angel's", he thought. He smiled remembering that when he was awake, the blond could be a real demon. He loved looking at Wolfram sleeping, his serene face, without a worry, breathing softly, slowly. Conrad liked to listen to his breathing. But, as much as it hurt him, he had to wake him up. He touched Wolfram's shoulder softly, calling him:

- Wolf... Wolf, wake up. - Conrad whispered in his ear. The blond emitted a little grunt. - Come on, Wolf, you have to wake up. – His only answer was to turn around, with his back to Conrad. A slight smile appeared in his lips. Hugging the young blond, he bit his ear lobe. - It's already morning, the Sun shines up in the sky, and if you don't want someone to catch us you have to go now.

- Let me sleep a bit more. - He was nearly inaudible. Conrad hardly could hear Wolfram's answer.

- I can't let you do that. – His hands were wandering down and down, looking for the blonde's weak spots. But they were intercepted in time.

- And just whose fault do you think it is that I'm so tired? – He said, turning around to shoot his older brother a glare. But that look, on his sleepy face, only made him cuter.

- Yeah, yeah, I know and, again, I'm sorry. - Conrad sighted. He knew perfectly well that if Wolfram von Bielefeld got it into his head that he wasn't leaving, Wolfram von Bielefeld wasn't leaving even if he tried to drag him out. – At least, put on some pyjamas, I'll think of something to tell Gwendal.

- Calm down, who is going to enter in your room this early in the morning?

- I think it's later than you think.

- Shut up, Weller. – And, only to make sure Conrad obeyed him, he covered his mouth with his lips, kissing him wildly and asking for more without words. His hands caressed the strong and wide chest of the warrior. Without realizing it, he was giving in little by little. Somehow, Wolfram always managed to make his head stop thinking. Maybe it was his scent, the touch of his skin, his irresistible beauty... he intoxicated all his senses to the point that he wasn't conscious of the rest of the world. Unfortunately, the rest of the world was still working... and that's why the door opened.

- Conrad, you ha... – as fast as he could, he moved away from Wolfram, but he knew it was useless. Gwendal has just come in and he has seen everything. The time seemed to stop, no one dared to move a single muscle, not even to breathe. Gwendal was looking at them, seeing nothing, and they looked at him with fear in their eyes. Suddenly, Gwendal's hands started to move, as if they were knitting with invisible needles.

- I want to see both of you in my office now. – And just turned around and left the room. Wolfram looked at Conrad, shaking in fear. Conrad, that just a few second around couldn't hide his fear, remembered that he had to be strong for Wolfram. Wrapping him in his arms, Conrad whispered calming words in his ear, promising him that everything was going to be ok, even if he himself wasn't too sure about it.

--

- For Shinou's sake, what were you thinking? – The tension in the atmosphere was great. Conrad tried to have a calm expression and his eyes fixed somewhere in front of him. Wolfram's eyes were fixed in his shoes and he was wringing his hands nervously. Gwendal was giving them accusing glares from behind his desk. - And don't you dare to think an answer; this doesn't have any possible explanation...

- Bro...- Wolfram tried to say something, with his eyes were full of tears.

- Don't say a single word. Go right now and prepare your luggage. Tell your soldiers to do the same. You will be watching the borders for a month. You will leave at midday; I will prepare everything as soon as you go out that door, understood?

- Ye... yes, Sir. - The tone of Gwendal's voice went through his heart. With his head down due to the shame and the pain, Wolfram left the room running.

- Gwendal, don't beat around the bush, just tell me what you will do to me.

- ...

- You haven't punished Wolf, you've just distracted him. And you've done well, because he has done nothing wrong. It's my entire fault. Just tell me what you will do to me. If you're going to kill me, I understand. I deserve no less...

- I won't kill you. In spite of everything you know I cannot. But I am going to make sure you won't see Wolf again in your entire life. This afternoon, a new group of soldiers will leave to the borders with the humans. You know that thing are getting quite unpleasant and they need reinforcements. You will go with them and will stay there to watch that everything goes fine when everything is over. You will never be back to Shin Makoku.

- Yes, Sir.

- And Wolf won't know a thing until he's back in a month, understood?

- I know, Sir, I know... I just want to say one more thing. – Gwendal looked at him with mixed feelings of curiosity and rage. - My acts are inexcusable and I've been given a much lighter punishment that I deserve. But Wolf will suffer a lot. Please, take care of him. You know how is to love... maybe someday you'll understand why I did this. – And, without saying another word, he left closing the door behind him.

- That last thing... you've only said it to hurt me, right? – Gwendal muttered to himself. Still thinking in that, he took a few papers and started to prepare the little expedition of his little brother.


	3. Chapter 3: Tears for the happy memories

**3. TEARS FOR THE HAPPY MEMORIES**

It had been hours since the Sun had set. So many hours that anybody could expect it to rise again soon. The little room was in darkness, like the rest of the rooms of the castle. Actually, the only visible lights were the ones from the torches of the soldiers who were on guard duty. Save for them, all the inhabitants of the castle were sleeping. All of them, except one. A young man was sitting in front of a window. Wolfram von Bielefeld had returned that morning after a month out of his country. As soon as he arrived, he asked Gwendal where Conrad was... and then he learnt the truth. Conrad was gone and he wasn't coming back. Since that moment he had locked himself in that little room, a room where he spent so many nights in spite of not being his own room, and he kept looking at the sky from the window. He hadn't eaten a thing in the whole day, nor had he slept in the whole night. He knew that if he went like that for too long, he would have it bad. But he just couldn't eat nor sleep. The only thing he could think about was that he wasn't going to be able to see the man he loves again and that thought was enough to keep him awake, staring nothing. From time to time, some tears fell down his cheeks, when remembering the moments they had spent together. Those memories were so alive in his mind that he could think he was actually living them again. He remembered all the happy moments: how they played together when they were children, how Conrad had always taken care of him... he remembered how much he had hated him when he found out that his brother was human, but he remembered even better when he stopped hating Conrad... the first night they were together.

Wolfram had always secretly thanked that anonymous hand that, in that party, decided that it would be fun to let him drink alcohol. It was his first time drinking and soon it got to his head. He remembered that Conrad helped him going out of the hall without anyone noticing them. The blond still smiled when he remembered that he had feigned being much drunker than he really was. Just to be able to be alone with him.

- I kissed you... – he muttered to himself. – And you must have had a bit too much to drink, too. Otherwise, you would never have kissed me back... you would never have done what you did to me.

The following morning Conrad swore that it wasn't going to happen again, but Wolfram didn't believe him. And he swore again, and again, and again, until he had no choice but to surrender to reality. Both of them wanted it to happen and, therefore, it would happen again and again. And now he was gone, his brother assured him forever. And Wolf didn't want to believe him. He couldn't believe that just a few hours ago he thought that he was going to meet Conrad after a month, and now he wasn't going to see him anymore. He was thinking in everything he had wanted to tell him and he didn't because he was too shy or afraid. He couldn't avoid the images in his head that talked about everything he would had wanted to do, and didn't because some stupid reason like the lack of time. For Shinou's sake, it was worse than if Conrad was dead. He was there, somewhere, but the blond couldn't see him. And when all those thoughts collapsed his brain, when he was at the edge of suffering a panic attack, he tried to calm himself down: "he's not going to abandon you, he'll come back and you'll leave together..." he chanted to himself. And so, the hours went on, as if they were repeating themselves again and again. But the darkness of the night was slowly fading away and something in his head was telling him that he couldn't go on like that forever.

- Damn you, Gwendal. – He muttered to himself as he clenched his fist out of rage. – I hope you will never be happy.


End file.
